Until It Becomes Again
by Liz Huisman
Summary: He couldn't help feeling as though it was a mistake leaving...


Title: Until It Becomes Again (1/1)  
  
Author: Liz Huisman  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Um. like, the Grey Havens part. Yeah. Sounds good.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. SO not mine. The song ain't either.  
  
Summary: He couldn't help feeling as though it was a mistake leaving...  
  
A/N: Hey. I'd like to say Welcome Back! to my AngstMuse! So totally the reasoning behind this. Oh, and I got Chapter Four of 'And the Angels Were Silent' done, so GO READ and review! Okay. Anyway, the song I am using is something I learned in third grade. I don't know the name, and I REALLY don't know who wrote it, so please. Don't hurt me. This is a whole Frodo/Sam thing set after Frodo leaves on the ship. Yay! (And another note on other fic: I'm currently working on a parody, 'Sporadically Evil Sponges'. Go read, and lemme know what you think. God, I'm such a shameless promoter of my other stories. yeesh.)  
  
P.S. The song (all that stuff inside the *^* things.) is supposed to be in italics, and the set of three dots (I STILL can't remember what they're called!) are supposed to show up in the fic. They don't. How can I get them to work? I am asking for help, and trying to retain my pride and my ego here, so, kindly explain, please, someone? Thank you!  
  
  
  
Frodo watched as the shoreline receded in the distance. He tried not to be sad that he was leaving them forever, but he couldn't help it. That cold, heavy feeling in his heart wouldn't let him think otherwise though.  
  
To not see Merry or Pippin again. his heart ached at the thought. Eventually, Sam would join him, but until then.  
  
He couldn't help feeling as though it was a mistake leaving. The Shire wasn't making him happy, and he had those times during the year he hurt, but was leaving his best friends behind forever worth getting rid of those aches? As he was starting to think now, maybe it wasn't worth leaving. He didn't have to live in the Shire. There were plenty of places he would be welcome to live, in Mirkwood, with Legolas, with Gimli and the Dwarves, with Aragorn in Gondor. In Gondor. He would be honored greatly there, worshiped as a hero. But was that what he wanted?  
  
Frodo wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. He had hoped that when Arwen gave him this chance, that it would 'cure' him. So far it had only brought him more grief, and his friends grief as well.  
  
It wasn't so hard for Bilbo to leave, and that thought made Frodo angry, in a way. All of Bilbo's greatest friends were coming along with him, because Bilbo's greatest friends were of the Elves, and Gandalf. Frodo's greatest friends had been left behind.  
  
There it was again. That feeling, the pain of leaving behind Merry, and Pippin, and Sam behind, forever.  
  
Okay, so he wasn't leaving Sam behind forever. Sam would eventually come, as the last Ring-bearer. But not Merry and Pippin. they were left behind forever.  
  
He felt the presence of someone else at his side. He looked over and saw Gandalf standing there.  
  
"What's troubling you, Frodo?" he asked, noting the look of pain in Frodo's eyes.  
  
"Just. I don't know if I did the right thing in leaving them." He turned to Gandalf. "Did I make a mistake?"  
  
"I can't tell you that, Frodo. That's for you to decide, not me."  
  
"I already miss them, and it's barely been an hour! That has to say something, doesn't it?"  
  
"I'm going to let you figure that one out on your own, Frodo. But for know, come with me. Bilbo wants you to hear a song he's been working on."  
  
Frodo gave a last glance out to sea, no longer having the shore in his view. He sighed. Until we meet again.  
  
*^*  
  
May the road rise to meet you  
  
May the wind be always at your back  
  
May the sunshine fall upon your face  
  
And the rain fall softly on your fields  
  
*^*  
  
Sam stared as the ship left the shore, and headed out to see. His heart panged with grief at seeing Frodo depart.  
  
Sam didn't fully understand why he must leave them behind, and so soon. He missed Frodo, already horribly, and couldn't imaging what the days ahead would bring.  
  
Merry and Pippin were at his side, staring at the same sea that Sam was. Though everyone's thoughts were different, everyone knew it would be long before they saw Frodo Baggins ever again. For Sam, it was a matter of when he grew older, and rejoined him, crossing the Sea as the last of the Ring- bearers. For Merry and Pippin, it would be when they had all died, eventually.  
  
They stood there long, all lost in their own sorrowful thoughts, until finally, Merry spoke.  
  
"I suppose we should be heading back."  
  
Without response, they all got up on their ponies, and, without looking back, they rode off into the foggy evening, filled with a great sadness.  
  
1 Until we meet again, my dear Mr. Frodo.  
  
*^*  
  
2 And until we meet again  
  
Until we meet again  
  
May God hold you in the palm of his hands  
  
Until we meet again  
  
*^*  
  
Another A/N: Like? Huh? Didja, didja? Yay or nay? Love to hear it, oh yes I would! 


End file.
